Processors are commonly operable to perform instructions to access memory and perform computations. For example, processors may execute load instructions to load or read data from memory and/or store instructions to store or write data to memory, to facilitate various computational processes, and the like. Additionally, processors execute one or more applications to, for example, solve problems, analyse data, perform computations, and the like. All these as well as environmental factors age a processor.